


规则边界 07

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	规则边界 07

 一名女生满脸通红，站在哈利办公桌前不远处，她看起来十分紧张，声音有点颤抖：“教授，我、我能邀请你做我的舞伴吗？我喜欢你，啊不……我……你能给我个机会吗？”

哈利的脸也是红的，甚至有些不自然，看起来有丝难受，他压低着声音：“抱歉，我有舞伴……唔……”还没说完就用手捂住嘴巴，像在忍耐着什么。

“教授！你没事吧？”那名女生面露担忧，向前一步想接近哈利。

哈利拿起旁边的书本打开竖起来在桌面上挡住她的视线，他摇了摇头，深呼吸了一口，用微弱的声音说：“我没事，你回去吧。”

“可是……”她还想说些什么，结果哈利突然大声喊了一句“出去！”吓到了她，连忙转头跑出办公室。

谢天谢地她还记得关门，看见办公室门被关上后，哈利终于放松下来，他扔开手中的书本，身子倒向椅背，一只手插进在他跨间吞吐的人的金发里。

德拉科吐出哈利的阴茎，用手代替嘴抚慰，他眯起眼睛抬头看看哈利，醋意满满的说：“波特教授，你还真是受欢迎啊。”哈利轻笑一声，手移到他的脸上捏了一把，德拉科顺势将他的手指含住，模仿口交上下动着将哈利的手指一根根舔湿，含含糊糊说着：“如果那个女孩子知道她跟你表白时，你正被一个男学生口交，会怎么想？真是变态啊。”说完吐出他的手指，还带着一根银丝，伸出手和他粘着唾液的手十指相扣，偏了偏脑袋色情地在他的柱体上用舌头舔了舔，灰蓝的眼珠始终观察着他的表情。

“马尔福，你不说话时可爱得多。”哈利动了动腰，将龟头送到德拉科的嘴边，德拉科笑了笑伸出舌头慢动作一般舔了一口，“叫我德拉科。”随后将整根吞了下去，脑袋重新动了起来，用另一只手抚摸着双球。哈利沉沦在德拉科富有技巧的吞吐中，他抓紧与德拉科相扣的手，抬起脑袋脖子仰起，嘴里发出让德拉科迷恋的呻吟。随着德拉科动作的加快与越来越深的吮吸，哈利发出喑哑的叫声射在了他嘴里。

德拉科喜欢将哈利射出的所有都咽下去，这次也是，他吞完后舔了舔唇，“你太美味了，波特。”站起身低下头吻上哈利的唇，将舌头伸进去与哈利纠缠，身体微微往后靠到了桌子边，德拉科一只手解开了自己的裤子，带着哈利的手伸进里面，始终不肯放开与哈利紧握的那只手，“帮帮我。”德拉科撒娇似的用脸颊蹭了蹭哈利发烫的脸蛋，哈利想脱下德拉科的遮挡物，可是一只手却做不到，挣扎了一下被德拉科扣住的手，结果只是被握的更紧而已。“用嘴嘛。”德拉科这句话刚出口嘴唇就被哈利用力咬住了。

“嘶——波特，你怎么这么喜欢咬人，上次还留印子了。”德拉科皱着眉默默抱怨，哈利觉得他这个小表情可爱极了，笑了一下：“接下来要咬你命根子了。”伸手将他裤子扯了下去，蹲下身子对着德拉科的跨间，用牙齿咬着他内裤的边缘慢慢褪下，炙热的阴茎跳出来拍到了哈利的脸上，他从囊袋开始耐心地舔弄，耻毛碰到了他的鼻尖，慢慢舔上柱身，用手抚摸前端，被铃口分泌的液体打湿，张开嘴将粗长含住，边吸边动着脑袋。德拉科舒服的哼出声，将手插入哈利的发间，不自禁动起了腰。心爱的人为自己口交，心里上的快感远大于肉体，德拉科望着哈利的眼神里尽是要溢出眼眶的爱意。

在德拉科高潮时，哈利吐出他的阴茎，故意让一些精液射到自己脸上，淫秽至极，哈利伸出舌头将唇周围的舔干净，然后用手将剩下的液体抹开，色情地舔着自己的手指。成功看见德拉科刚射完的阴茎又挺立起来，哈利眼里满满都是笑意。

“操！”德拉科暗骂了一声，一甩手将桌上的纸张都推到地上，抱起哈利放在了上面，摘下他的眼镜放到一边，哈利也不介意。这时候他终于舍得放开哈利的手，打算彻底脱掉他的裤子。哈利伸手握住德拉科在自己身上不安分的手：“如果我没记错的话，你等下还有课。”德拉科向前啄了一下哈利的唇：“我现在只想操你，别想撩完就跑。”边说边将哈利扒光，抬起他的双腿分开，伸进手指扩张了一会，将分身抵在穴口磨蹭了几下然后一口气将整根埋了进去。哈利仰起脖子发出呻吟，双腿环上他的腰，后穴收紧了一些，温热的甬道夹得德拉科差点射出来，而哈利好像看出来一样望着他笑。

像是要报复他，德拉科慢慢将分身退出，然后又用力一口气顶到最深处，逼得哈利尖叫了一声，“靠！马尔福！”德拉科坏笑了一下开始动腰，他磨蹭着内壁就是不去碰那点，哈利被磨得难受，眼睛留下生理性泪水，欲望催促着他放下羞耻心哭喊道：“Draco...fuck me…fuck me hard…please...”这句话对德拉科很受用，他双手握住哈利的腰开始对着那让他疯狂的点狠命顶弄。一时间快感涌上全身，“Yes…there…fuck！”哈利收紧双腿将二人拉得更近，自己的腰也情不自禁动起来，德拉科看着这么热情的哈利兴奋起来，手捏上哈利的乳头，“教授，你也太骚了。”

他们又吻在了一起，德拉科将哈利的呻吟堵在嘴里，贪婪的汲取哈利的味道，在他快要呼吸不过来时放开了他，“哈利，哈利，哈利……你喜欢我是吗？”德拉科小心翼翼的提问，哈利不知道该怎么回答，喘着气没有说话，他被干得无法思考。像是看出来这点，德拉科骤然停下抽插，哈利瞬间红了眼眶，这个小混蛋太坏了。“你喜欢我，你是喜欢我的，对不对？”德拉科扯过哈利的手，从上至下一下下的吻着，哈利难受得紧，他想自己动腰，却被德拉科钳住动不了。

“喜欢…我喜欢你…喜欢的要死了…”哈利像是豁出去一样说着，眼泪止不住往下流。德拉科粗暴的掠夺着哈利嘴里的一切，双手将他环着自己的腿压到他身上，小幅度却高频率的抽插着，哈利觉得自己被操的要发疯，“慢点…别、别这样…”换来的却是更加狠的抽动，求饶没有用哈利开始浪叫，德拉科趴在他身上舔吻着，四处留下自己的痕迹，咸咸的汗水味在他嘴里扩散。在一阵激烈顶弄后，哈利后穴抽搐起来猛地吸紧，前面的分身也射了出来，他仰起脑袋无声的尖叫，德拉科也低吼着射在了哈利体内。

做完德拉科也没有抽出来，脑袋埋在哈利的颈窝里痴痴的笑着，两个人被汗水打湿的头发混在一起。“混蛋，出去。”哈利边喘气边说。德拉科没有理会，反而挺了一下腰将里面的东西往里深入，换来哈利的一句咒骂。“你喜欢我，你喜欢我，哈利·波特喜欢德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科抬起头与哈利还有点迷离的绿眼睛对视，哈利的脸与耳朵涨红，他咽了咽口水：“你还是小孩子吗？我是不是还要提醒你要上课了？”

“不去了，我要和你在一起。”德拉科摇了摇头，随后就着下身相连的姿势双手托着哈利的臀将他抱了起来，哈利惊呼了一声抱紧了德拉科的脖子，德拉科抱着他坐到了椅子上，他只觉得里面的那玩意插的更深了，并且又大了一圈，蹭过了前内腺，浑身颤抖了一下。“再做一次，就一次。”德拉科舔了一下哈利的耳垂，不由分说动起了腰。他拉着哈利的手伸到了他们结合处，放慢插干的速度，“你看，我在操你。“哈利因为这羞耻的话忍不住吸紧了后穴，骂了一句“变态”。德拉科笑了起来，开始加快速度干着哈利，“你的变态。”

两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，德拉科一直含含糊糊的说着“我喜欢你”，在哈利又一次高潮时堵住了他的铃口不让他射，哈利再次哭了出来，“放开，德拉科，快放开，难受……”德拉科不依不饶：“我们现在是什么关系？”哈利难受的扭动身子，却没有任何作用，但是他不知道该怎么回答。是的，即使相识不久，他还是很喜欢德拉科，听到他名字心都会颤抖那种，可是他内心还有一丝不相信德拉科对他的感情。他不知道该怎么办，只能茫然的哭着，嘴里一遍遍喊着德拉科的名字。德拉科看着这样的哈利心疼极了，只得移开了手让他释放，凑前温柔的吮着他的唇。

哈利抱着德拉科，将脑袋搭在他肩上抽泣着，过了一会德拉科叹了口气：“我知道了。”哈利闻言抬起头，紧张的看着德拉科，生怕他是不是误会了什么。德拉科扯了扯嘴角，亲了一下哈利的唇：“我会等你。”他们又抱在一起温柔的做了一次。

 

 

“所以，你们为什么没有在一起？”潘西听后觉得精神受到了创伤，双手抓着头发撑在桌子上。

德拉科拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，缓缓说：“他还没有完全相信我，你知道那种缺乏安全感的人吧，我觉得他就是。我会慢慢证明给他看的。”

“好吧好吧，那篮球赛你还参加吗？”潘西放下双手趴在了台上，歪着头看着德拉科。

德拉科点了点头：“当然啦，他让我去我就去。”

“How？”

“不知道……”德拉科忽然看向刚刚走进咖啡馆的人，“我好像找到了突破口。”说完起身向那人走去。

是布雷斯·扎比尼，篮球部部长，他一个人进来在柜台点着单。

“学长你好，我是德拉科·马尔福，申请了篮球部的。”德拉科走过去先进行了一番简单的自我介绍。

布雷斯转过头看向他点了下头：“我知道你，不得不说你的申请表让人过目难忘，你通过了。”

“谢谢。我想问学长一个问题，为什么校运会的篮球赛不准大一新生参加呢？”

布雷斯摸了摸头发：“也不是说不准，就是之前发生了点意外，你懂得，然后邓布利多那个老头子就让我们提高选拔标准，所以……你想参加？”

“嗯。”见德拉科点了点头，布雷斯本来还想说些什么，眼神却瞄到了后面正在玩手机的潘西，咽了咽口水：“我经常看见那个女孩子和你一起，女朋友？”

“不是。”德拉科急忙否认，他嘴角扯出一个大大的笑容，脑海里闪过一个注意。

 

潘西见德拉科回到了位置上，放下手机问他：“怎么样？”

“现在坐在你面前的是霍格沃茨篮球赛的正式队员。”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“我靠，牛逼啊，怎么做到的？”

“他对你有好感，所以我将你的电话号ins号还有脸书什么的都给了他。”德拉科眼睛都没抬一下淡定的说着，“对了，你没有舞伴吧？有也拒绝掉，你现在是布雷斯·扎比尼的舞伴了，那天他会去接你的。”

潘西听得一愣一愣的，过了一会消化掉这个信息后，她抓起自己的咖啡想冲德拉科扑去，德拉科很迅速的反应过来伸手挡住大喊一声：“香奈儿新款包包你任选！”

“给我说说这个什么扎比尼。”


End file.
